Ranma's Wives: Sailor Moon Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "Ranma's Wives".
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma's Wives: Sailor Moon Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Meet Ranma Saotome: billionaire, martial arts genius, playboy philanthropist. He's a soldier. He's a tinkerer. He's also a god, literally, but how that came about is another story. At any rate, Ranma, unlike his rival Anthony "Iron Man" Stark, is a committed lover who actually managed to marry all the women he had gotten to know in the, well, "Biblical way", over the years, thanks to a little-know Japanese law—due to the diligence of Ranma's mother, no less—that has since been adopted by other nations around the world. Now, to be sure, Ranma's reputation as a ladies' man is seen as a negative amongst certain circles. Then again, how can anyone criticize Ranm, when many of these women willingly and openly enter into a relationship with a man known as "The Wild Stallion"? However, Ranma, unlike Tony Stark, did care about the women he entered into a relationship with, and had no problems with the idea of marrying women he did enter into a long-term relationship. Still, after Ranma learned that his animal magnetism was the result of genetic tampering thanks to his alien heritage, on his mother's side of the family, the martial arts adventurer made an effort to be there for the needs of the wives he has decided to commit to, even if the logistics of doing so were great. An example of this is Ranma's relationship with the famous Sailor Scouts, and how the martial artist deals with this in a rather creative way.

The alarm clock rings loud, as Ranma wakes up. He yawns first, and then turned towards his wife, who was lying in bed, still asleep.

"Hey, Bunny," Ranma said, as he gently shakes up his wife. "We have to get to work."

Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino turns over and groans.

"Come on."

"Fine," Usagi groaned. She then turned towards her other husband.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi asked.

Mamoru Chiba stretched his arms, waking up the person that he was cuddling in the process.

"Huh?" said Ranko Tendo, as she is forced to wake up by her husband Mamoru.

"Sorry, about that," Mamoru said, as he kissed Ranko's cheek. It took a while to accept the idea of having two wives, let alone one of them having a sex-changing curse. However, he loved Usagi enough to accept the unusual arrangement, after Ranma agreed to sacrifice his "manhood", by way of utilizing a martial arts duplication technique known as the "Multi-Form Technique"…

Or was that the "Shadow Clone Jutsu Technique"? At any rate, Ranma allowed his "girl side" to enter into a legal relationship with his "husband", for the sake of his wife Usagi, so that she no longer felt guilty for marrying another man…  
"Hey, if you're done, we got things to do today," Ranma said.

Ranko groaned, as she sits up in bed. She then turned towards her male half.

"We don't have to get up for another hour, jerk," Ranko said.

"Whatever."

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked.

Chibiusa sticks her head into the master bedroom. The teenage girl was used to her parents' lifestyle, and wasn't bothered by it. She was bothered by the fact that she, unlike her step-father Ranma, couldn't have multiple boyfriends…

"Um, breakfast is ready," Chibiusa said.

"Thanks, kiddo," Ranma said.

"Did you do your homework?" Mamoru asked. He had missed his daughter's transition into teenage-hood, including missing her "Sweet Sixteen Birthday", and wanted to be there for Chibiusa as much as possible, before going off to college…

"Yes, Dad," Chibiusa said, as she rolled her eyes. "Ranko-mama helped me complete it last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Chibiusa needed some help on some theoretical physics questions," Ranko said with a shrug.

"I…I see," Mamoru said. He was still astonished that Chibiusa, in spite of her typical, teenage attitudes was a genius in her own right. What made it worse for the Prince of the Earth was that Ranma and Usagi, both not known for their intellect, helped the heir of Crystal Tokyo to become a genius.

"Yeah, I got all my homework out of the way so I can hang out with Hotaru all this weekend, when I go to orientation at Tokyo University," Chibiusa said.

"So, that's the school you want to go to?" Usagi asked.

"Eh, I don't know. I mean, I got accepted to all these prestigious colleges and universities—here, in American and in the United Kingdom—but I haven't made a decision just yet. But, I mean, Hotaru is my best friend, and all…"

"If you need help deciding which school to go to, I can make some suggestions," Mamoru said.

"Okay," Chibiusa said. "I'll look forward to your suggestion."

"Good."

"Anyway, we'll be down stair in fifteen minutes," Usagi said.

"Okay," Chibiusa said. "See you in a bit…"

With that, the heir to Crystal Tokyo shuts the door behind her.

"My goodness," Mamoru said, as he shakes his head. "Chibiusa is…growing up so…fast."

"Well, I'm glad that you are taking an interest in her, Mamo-chan," Ranko said.

"Well, I'm glad, too- wait. Did you just call me…?"

"You are my husband, after all," Ranko cooed, which caused Ranma to blanch in disgust.

"Well, it's time to get up," Ranma said, as he hops out of bed, followed by Usagi.

"You did agree to this arrangement, Ranma," Usagi said, as she gathers her bath things.

"Not that," Ranma said. "I'm just disgusted by my girl side's 'sweetness'. Probably get diabetes after hearing that from her."

Usagi merely chuckled in reply.

The day begins in earnest, but, for some people, the day ends for the day.

"Here's your coffee, hon," Ranma said, as he hands Dr. Ami Mizuno's her morning coffee, which he had gotten from a local donut shop before picking up his wife from Tokyo General Hospital.

"Thanks," Ami said, as she accepts the cup of coffee. She savors the scent of freshly grounded coffee bean, which was laced with a hint of vanilla.

"So, how did your shift go?" Ranma said, as he begins to pull out of the parking lot of the hospital.

"Well, there was bit of an altercation between rival yakuza, as well as a sexual assault case," Ami said, as she shook her head.

"You know, you really don't have to intern in the emergency room," Ranma said.

"You think I can't handle these sorts of cases?"

"No, I'm saying I can't handle you handle these sorts of cases," Ranma said, as he begins to drive down the main street. "I don't think that you doing this will help you to secure a private practice, after your internship is done."

"I know, but, well, since the Sailor Scouts are not 'active' these days, I still want to help people," Ami said, as she looks away. She then turned towards her husband.

"You have a problem with my internship, Ranma?" Ami asked.

"No, I don't," Ranma said. "But, I will admit that I do want to spend more time with you."

"Oh. Can't your other wives handle your needs?"

"What?"

"I assume that you're saying this because we haven't been intimate lately," Ami said.

"You actually think that?" Ranma asked. "Ami, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you."

"And yet you married other women."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he stopped the car in front of an apartment building, which was their place. He then turned towards Ami.

"Ami," Ranma began evenly. "I'm not going to apologize for the decisions I have made, or the fact that I also take care of the women in my life."

"Then why did you marry me, then?" Ami asked.

"I have a better question: why did you accept my marriage proposal in the first place?" Ranma asked.

"You first."

"Okay. I married you because I fell in love with you, just as I married the others because I fell in love with THEM."

"But why specifically me? What made me worthy of your attention?"

"Alright, fair enough," Ranma said. "Dantooine."

"Pardon?"

"Remember when the Separatists brought in their super weapon? You know the one that can flatten an area many miles wide in one stomp?"

"I…I remember that," Ami said, recalling her time when she, serving as a Jedi Knight a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, fought off a horrific weapon that could kill thousands in an instant…

"I was part of the team that reinforced our position there," Ranma said. "I saw you helping the injured and the dying. And when I saw you working hard to save lives, I saw the inner you, Ami…"

Pause.

"Ami, of course, you are a beautiful woman," Ranma said, as he looked away. "But I saw your inner spirit in your act of kindness. And that is why that, when you died, I felt devastated."

"You…you did?" Ami asked.

"Aye, I did. I was glad that Usagi brought you back to life via cloning. When that happened, I swore to make you happy, so that you could have a life beyond saving lives."

"And so you married me to make me happy?"

"No. I married you to make ME happy. I would have just been content to ensure your happiness, but when the opportunity came up to have a life with you, I took it…"

Pause.

"If that makes me a cretin, I apologize," Ranma said, as he turned towards his wife. "And yes, I am being selfish in all this, but I need you, Ami, and I want to be a part of YOUR life, in every way possible. But…I will understand if you want a separation. After all, I want you to be happy."

Ami thinks about Ranma's words. She then kisses Ranma on the lips, savoring the contact…

"Ami?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Ranma, that's all I wanted to know," Ami said with a smile. "I just felt that with all the others in your life…"

"Ami, I made sure to learn the martial arts technique where I can be with everywhere at once," Ranma replied.

"And if you didn't? Then how would you spend time with…all of us?"

"I would be a very busy man," Ranma said with a smile. "But you would have my attention."

Ami nods her head in reply, and then gets out of the car…

"You're coming?" Ami asked.

"Don't you have to get some sleep, before your next shift?" Ranma asked.

"I can get some sleep afterwards," Ami said with a knowing smile.

"Ohhhh," Ranma said, as he pulls the keys out of the ignition of their car. "I'm right behind ya…"

Later, in the day, at the Minako Aino Theater, the owner (and headliner) takes a break from her work…

"Okay, people, let's break for lunch," Minako said, as she gets up from her seat near the director's chair. Minako wanted to put on a genuine Broadway production of "West End Story", but with a Japanese flare.

"Bravo," Ranma said, as he clapped his hands while walking towards the center of the stage, where the rehearsal for the production was taking place.

"Oh, Ranma!" Minako said happily, as she rushed to hug her husband. "You're here!"

"Well, you did want me to stop by for lunch," Ranma replied, as he brings out a bag from pocket space. "Shawarma?"

"Don't mind if I do," Minako said, as she snatches the bag from her husband's hands, while giving off a mischievous smile…

"You know, I'm having trouble being inspired," Minako said, as she and Ranma ate in Minako's dressing room.

"Really?" Ranma replied, after taking a bite of his food.

"Yes," Minako said, as she reaches over and tosses a script towards Ranma, who catches it with one hand, with ease. "There is a scene on page 34, that I am having difficulty grasping."

"Hmmmm," Ranma said, as he flipped to one particular page. He quickly reads the lines…

"Ah," Ranma said with a smile. He then sets down the script, and finishes off his food in one gulp.

"Come," Ranma said.

"But…shouldn't be inspired in my dressing room?" Minako said with disappointment.

"Ah, but you'll like doing this, this way," Ranma said with a broad grin, as he reaches over towards his wife, beckoning her to grab his hand. "Come on."

"Oh, okay," Minako said, as she takes hold of Ranma's hand.

At that moment, everything goes white…

Minako realizes that she was in New York City, or some facsimile.

"What is this?" Minako asked.

"At bit of jutsu, on my part," Ranma said.

"Your eyes are red, though?"

"A blood line trait ability known as the Mangekyo no Sharingan," Ranma said. "Get good enough, and one can create an entirely new reality…"

Ranma twirls around, and appears to be dressed in a light suit and tie.

"After you…Maria," Ranma said.

Minako smiled, realizing that she was now in her play, as the character Maria…

"Maria, see only ME," Ranma said, as he held Minako's hands, while the two were standing on a fire escape ledge.

Minako, knowing her cues, began to sing…

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever. _

_In my eyes in my words and in everything I do. _

_Nothing else but you EVER-_

Ranma begins to sing as well…

_And there's nothing for me but Maria, _

_Every sight that I see is Maria-_

Then, Minako sang again, moving closer to Ranma…

_Tony, Tony-_

Ranma picked up his cue…

_Always you, every thought I'll ever know_

_Everywhere I go you'll be._

Ranma then picked up Minako by the waist, and leaped across to the other building with a grace of a dancer, even as he and his wife began to sing in unison…

_All…the world is only you and me._

Ranma sets down Minako onto the roof of the next building, as Minako gazes into her husband's eyes, and sang again…

_Tonight, tonight…_

_It all began tonight._

_I saw you and the world went away._

_Tonight, tonight…_

_There's only you tonight._

_What you are, what you do, what you say…_

Ranma then pressed his finger into Minako's lips gently, and sang to her once again…

_Today, all day I had the feeling,_

_A miracle would happen._

_I know now I was right._

Ranma and Minako pressed facial cheeks together, and turned towards the Moon in the sky, and sang in unison…

_For here you are…_

_And what was just a world is a star._

_Tonight…_

_Tonight, tonight…_

_The world is full of light._

_With suns and moons all over the place,_

_Tonight, tonight…_

_The world is wild and bright._

_Going mad…_

_Shooting sparks into space._

_Today, the world was just an address,_

_A place for me to live in…_

_No better than all right._

_But here you are,_

_And what was just a world is a star._

_Tonight…_

_Good night, good night._

_Sleep well and when you dream,_

_Dream of me…_

_Tonight…_

Minako leaned into Ranma, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ranma Saotome, even I have to share you with the others," Minako said with loving eyes.

"I know, which is why I am willing to be shared," Ranma replied.

"Humph," Minako said, as she and Ranma share and intimate kiss while dropping gently unto the roof of the building.

"Oh, Ranma…"

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the cast of the production, having returned from their lunch break, sees Minako and Ranma in a loving embrace in the middle of the stage.

"What happened?" said the stage director.

"Um, they were having shawarma when they broke in a song, and then this happened," said the assistant director. "Maybe it's a new performance piece Ms. Aino is developing?"

"Well, whatever they ate, I'm having it," said one of the actresses, which received a collective nod of agreement from the other performers…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma's Wives: Sailor Moon Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a one-shot story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "Ranma's Wives".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Hikawa Shrine, on Cherry Hill, the local shrine maiden (or "miko") was performing an exorcism…

"Begone, foul demoness!" said Rei Hino, as she performed the rites of exorcism on…her husband.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Red She-Hulkma, as power erupted from her aura. Thanks to rejecting the advances of Umar the Insatiable, a powerful Lord of Chaos from the dreaded "Dark Dimension", Ranma, Rei's husband, was cursed with a possessed personality: the infamous "Red She-Hulkma". Years ago, Ranma was gamma-enhanced to become the Indestructible Hulkma. As a result of that, Ranma's girl form became "She-Hulkma". Later, Umar had infused her essence into the green-skinned She-Hulkma form, thus created Red-Hulkma. Making matters worse, whenever Ranma is in She-Hulkma "mode", he doesn't remember what he does as Red She-Hulkma. Thus far, Ranma has learned that he had inadvertently ran afoul of a pack of werewolves, married Attuma the Conqueror (in order to obtain a mystical Atlantean artifact), fought mutant bears on an abandoned Russian satellite with the famed wrestler Zangief and his protégé Mika, fought alongside a tribe of Yeti against the Yuatja (ie. the Predators), stopped Klarion the Witch Boy and the Sheeda (i.e. the Dark Fae) from taking over Limbo Town with the Creature Commandoes, and fought rogue "Life Model Decoys" of Usagi Tsukino, all of which were pre-programmed by a "femazon" named "Suprema". Apparently, Red She-Hulk would purposely put herself in a compromising situation, thereby forcing Ranma to deal with the situation…

And that is why Ranma had decided that the best solution yet is to remove the problem entirely with the help of his wife Rei.

"Be gone, I say!" Rei commanded, as she placed yet another ward on Red She-Hulkma's body.

"Ha!" Red She-Hulkma said. "Nice try, little girl!"

"What did you say?" Rei yelled, as she began to produce a blue, fiery aura. Although she was Rei Hino, she had lived another life on a distant world as Princess Azula, daughter of the Fire Lord of the world known as "Jeegoo". And, as Azula, but before she remembered who she really was, Rei was a talented terror who sought to reign supreme in the Fire Lord's name.

Unfortunately, Rei, in spite of knowing who she truly was, still had a bit of Azula in her…

"I said, YOU SUCK!"

"Grrrr-!"

Outside the shrine, Grandpa Hino, the head Shinto priest, and his assistant Chad, a failed rock-and-roll, was returning to the shrine, from the local hardware store, to do repairs on the temple, when they witnesses a spectacular show of force.

BA-WHOOM!

"Whoa!" Chad yelled, as they see a red-hued Gammazon being blasted out of the shrine.

"What is going on here?" Grandpa Hino asked.

"My…apologies, grandpa," said Rei, as she floated out of the shrine, with her aura blazing. Since mastering Fire Bending, Rei has demonstrated many tricks, including the ability to fly.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a husband to discipline, and a demoness to excise."

"How?" Chad asked.

"Through violence, if necessary."

With that, Rei takes to the skies, and goes after her husband, albeit in a different form and mindset.

FWOOSH!

"Um, what just happened?" Chad asked.

Grandpa Hino merely shakes his head. It's going to be a long day…

Elsewhere, in the heart of Juuban Park lies an American-style restaurant known as "Café Americana", owned by the powerful Rantsu clan. Most people did not know that the clan was headed by two superheroes: Sailor Cosmos and Ronin, who, in their civilian guises, were Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome. And thanks to an adventure involving time travel, while gaining immortality in the process, the pair had gotten together. As a result of their union, Usagi and Ranma had acquired both a huge family and wealth. And as a result of having acquired those things, they have become one of the most powerful couples in Japan, with connections in many walks of life, from the Imperial family to the Office of the Prime Minister, from the business community to the criminal underground.

And owning Café Americana was the result of having developed connections with these powerful circles.

These days, Café Americana is managed by the up-and-coming chef Makoto Kino, who became known to the public after winning the Iron Chef competition five times in a row, before retiring to run Usagi and Ranma's restaurant while hosting her own cooking show, "Cooking With Mako-chan". By this point in her life, Makoto could open her own restaurant, but chose not to since she was married to one of the owners…

"And there we go," said Makoto, as she tasted her confection of chocolate crepes. "Mmmm…delicious!"

Makoto then noticed that the producer of her show was giving her the hand sign to wrap things up.

"At any rate, that will be all for now," Makoto said. "Next week, I show you how to bake a four-chocolate chip cookie that is to die for. Until then, have a wonderful day!"

"And…cut," Ranma said, as he gives the all clear signal. Although his profession wasn't in the television industry, he did like to help his wife produce her show from time to time.

"You did great, babe," Ranma said, as he steps up to the small stage.

"Really?" Makoto replied.

"Yeah, really," Ranma said, as he brought up his personal access data device (PADD) to the fore. "Look, you got a lot of 'hits' on your website…"

Ranma then gives his PADD to his wife, who accepts it. Makoto scrolls to the fields that show how many visitors to her website she has…

"Wow," Makoto said with a raised eyebrow.

"'Wow' indeed," Ranma said with a smile. "Maybe this will convince you to write that cook book you're thinking of writing about?"

"Hmmm, maybe," Makoto said. "I still want to establish myself first, instead of just being a…'flash in the pan'…"

Pause.

"Get it?" Makoto said with a grin. "You know."

"Yeah, I do," Ranma said with a smile. "I'm the one who told you that joke, remember?"

"Yeah, I DO…"

It was now lunch time. Those students that were allowed to leave the campus of various schools, particularly on the secondary and post-secondary level, begin to flock to the entrance of their respective institutions of learning for lunch…

"Hey, Hotaru, wait up," said Mika Kayama, as she and her boyfriend Shingo Tsukino ran up to the upper classmate.

"Hmm?" Hotaru said, as she turned to see her friend.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you wanted to go to that new burger joint up the street," Shingo said.

"I…I can't," Hotaru said. "I have to have lunch with my…husband."

"Oh, Ranma?" Mika said with a frown, mostly because of the way Hotaru referred to her husband. While Mika didn't approve of her close friend being married to a known polygamist and womanizer, she knew that Hotaru's husband was not a bad guy…

"I thought he'd be spending time with Akane this week?" Shingo asked.

"I am supposed to chaperone Chibiusa next week, since she is thinking about attending school with us," Hotaru said.

"I thought she had already completed her education in England," Mika asked.

"She did, but the education standards between the United Kingdom and Japan are not always consistent on some subject matters," Hotaru replied thoughtfully. "She will have to take some additional course work in order to have her degree recognized."

"What does she want to do with herself anyway?" Shingo asked.

"Maybe, she wants to be a superhero like her parents?" Mika offered. "I mean, she was a member of that 'Young Justice' team in America…"

"Hotaru, are you sure you don't want to come with us to have lunch?" Shingo said. "I'm sure that Ranma won't mind."

"I'm not so sure…"

Just then, Ranma is seen driving up to the parking curb on his Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"'Sup," Ranma said, as he slows, and then shuts down his wheels. He then pulls off his sunglasses and whips his hair a bit…

"Hey, Ranma," Mika said, as she blushed a bit. This was not lot on her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Shingo yelled.

"Um, huh," Ranma said. He then turned towards his young wife.

"You're ready to roll?"

"Um, okay," Hotaru said meekly, as she prepares to get on the back of Ranma's motorcycle…

"Hey, Ranma, we wanted to know if you want to have lunch with us," Shingo asked.

"Well-"

"No, he can't," Hotaru said forcefully, surprising everyone present. "Ranma, we have to discuss family things."

"Well, Shingo's family, and Mika is practically family," Ranma said.

"Please?"

"Hey, it's okay," Mika said, picking up Hotaru's cues. "We can have lunch another time."

"Um, yeah," Shingo replied. "It's okay."

"Thank you," Hotaru replied with a gentle smile. "Next time, I'll treat. Okay?"

"You better," Shingo said with a broad smile.

"Talk to you later," Mika said, as she waves while pulling Shingo along with her.

"Ulp!"

Ranma then turned towards his wife.

"Hotaru?"

"Ranma, I know that you want me to have a life of my own, but I am your wife," Hotaru said.

"I never doubted that," Ranma said, as he hands Hotaru her helmet. "But why-?"

"Because, family IS important to me, Ranma," Hotaru said, as she swings her right leg wide in order to hop on Ranma's motorcycle. "I lost my mother, and I nearly lost my father. Since then, Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama have become my family, and with you…I can start thinking about having a family of my own someday."

"I understand that, but what does not having lunch have to do with family?"

"Chibiusa, that's what," Hotaru said. "If I am her step-mother, I have to behave like one."

"Hon, I'm her step-father, and I hardly behave as one."

"I know, which is why, well, I take my new role in this family seriously," Hotaru said, as she wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist. "Someone has to be the adult in this relationship, you know."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," Ranma said, as he starts his motorbike.

"Ranma, please?"

"Okay, okay, I got it. But don't let our relationship mean that you can't have fun in your life, or have excitement."

"Ranma, being married to you is never a dull moment, one way or another," Hotaru said. "Just…indulge me in this case."

"Humph, alright," Ranma replied, and he sped off into traffic…


End file.
